


Get past all these rules

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Embarrassed Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Games, Gen, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, McDonald's, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: Silence fell over them. Steve pushed himself against the wall that granted the most space between him and his companion. He couldn’t bring his eyes up from the ground, praying that the elevator would go faster even though it already zipped through each story. He could feel eyes on him, calculating him.“Are you doing okay?”“Yeah, I’m just tired,” he mumbled. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. The door opened with another ding, and he lifted himself up quickly, stepping out without his gaze leaving his feet. “Goodnight, Buck.”Or: a game of Never Have I Ever reveals that Steve is, in fact, still a virgin (but not for long).





	Get past all these rules

**Author's Note:**

> "And I need you to trust the lust, we must get past all these rules, we must choose to reach out and touch"
> 
> Title from "Touch" by Troye Sivan.
> 
> This is the required Never Have I Ever fic that every writer does, sorry.
> 
> This is un-beta'd.

The group sat in a circle on the floor in the common room at the Avengers Tower. Tony had managed to persuade the team to play a game of “Never Have I Ever,” which only about half of them knew what they were up against. The unsuspecting victims were Thor, Bucky, Loki, and Steve. They all knew about Tony’s mischievous tendencies, so they at least understood that there was a catch whenever he suggested an activity. However, Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were all entertained by the idea of their counterparts discovering the premises of the juvenile game as it unfolded.

“So, the game works like this,” Tony began, clapping his hands together dramatically. “Normally, for those who are not of legal age to drink, each person holds up ten fingers to start with. We take turns going around saying something that we  _ haven’t  _ done, and whoever  _ has _ done that would put down a finger. If you run out of fingers, you lose. If you’re the last person with fingers up, you win—though, I don’t know  _ why _ that would be a win because it seems like you have a boring life to still have fingers up. Anyway, since we can all drink, we have alcohol instead of putting down a finger. Once you run out of your drink, you lose. You get the picture.”

Tony saw the mild confusion on Thor and Steve’s faces. “Here, I’ll go first so you know what to do when it comes to your turn: Never have I ever had sex with someone on our team.”

He grinned evilly as everyone looked at their colleagues for the telltale sip of shame. Wanda was the first to move, her face only a few shades lighter than the cup she held. Then Nat and Clint simultaneously drank from their cups, the same blank expression on their faces. There was a common understanding that went unannounced, making the tension immediately shoot up. Steve’s expression screamed awe and utter horror; Thor and Loki smirked, even wiggling their eyebrows though their beverages went untouched. Bucky shook his head, rolling his eyes. Now they knew what they had gotten themselves into.

“Alright,” he turned to his left. “Clint, I believe you’re up.”

The man pondered momentarily. “Never have I ever… had a divorce.”

Tony teased him, saying that he didn’t choose anything juicy. He just pursed his lips in response. No one expected anyone to drink, let alone Natasha.

“It’s a long story.” She cut off the conversation before it even started; the game continued.

“Never have I ever done drugs,” Wanda said.

Everyone but Steve drank. He was surprised to see Bucky lift his cup. Tony commented, “I think that the serum counts as a drug, Cap.” He looked to Wanda who shrugged. “Drink up, Rogers.”

Steve sighed, taking a whole mouthful because he knew that the likelihood of him losing this game was slim to none, and alcohol had no effect on him. Tony whooped, smiling like a complete ass.

Thor was next. “Never have I ever looked at those—what is it called, brother?—the dirty things…. With the men and women.”

“You’re talking about porn, brother,” Loki scoffed, a bemused smirk on his lips.

“Yes! Never have I ever looked at the… porn.”

Everyone burst out into laughter, finding the wording and interaction amusing. Everyone emptied their glasses a little more. Steve wasn’t surprised with Bucky this time, he had actually walked in on him once a long time ago before the war. That was terribly embarrassing for both parties, but it secretly turned Steve on. He later did some snooping when his friend was out on a date and found the lone magazine hiding beneath a box under the bed. He curiously flipped through it before guilt crashed over him. After he carefully put it back, he realized he had to take care of the issue in his pants sooner rather than later since Bucky would be back at any minute.

“Hold on,” Tony interrupted Steve’s thoughts. “You’re telling me that  _ Captain America _ , our golden boy, has looked at  _ porn _ ?” He gasped dramatically, holding a hand over his heart. Steve felt himself blush, muttering for Tony to shut up.

Loki redirected the conversation by stating, “Never have I ever had a crush on someone on the team.” He gave a sly smile, eyes glinting.

Everyone drank but Thor. Bucky stared at his best friend the entire time he took a larger drink than necessary, making Steve’s heart clench painfully in his chest. He furrowed his brows, not understanding what the action meant. Bucky’s face was a slight shade of pink when Steve reciprocated the action, bringing the liquid to his mouth. He couldn’t think much about it; there was no way in hell Bucky felt something for Steve. He wouldn’t outwardly admit this to anyone, but he was in love with his pal since they were kids and he was just a scrawny, hardly alive boy. Glancing down, Steve realized he might have been a little too confident at the beginning; he was already through a third of his beverage.

It was supposed to be Bucky’s turn, but he opted out, claiming it wasn’t fair of him to make a statement that might not be entirely true because of his memory. He was near certain he had all his memories back, yet there were times when he doubted himself.

No one questioned it and moved on to Natasha. She sat quietly for a while, struggling to come up with something she hadn’t done. She laughed, finally saying, “Never have I ever eaten at McDonald’s.”

Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Wanda took their respective drinks. Wanda suggested that she bring Nat to a grand dinner at the fast-food chain, eliciting giggles from every team member. The ex-assassin didn’t give a definitive yes or no, she just smiled lightly at the ground. She turned towards Bruce, “You’re up.”

“Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone on the team.”

Everyone but Thor, Loki, and Nat downed more alcohol. Once again, there was an intimate moment between Steve and Bucky when they tipped their cups. Bucky licked his bottom lip before biting it. Steve couldn’t read Bucky, but he was certain Bucky could read him. Tony was more scandalized by the fact that Steve had a sex dream than the fact that it was about a team member. But less scandalized than the discovery that he had seen porn. He kept babbling on about Captain America being tainted.

“Shut up,” he groaned, shoving the man in a joking manner. He felt his cheeks heat up immensely. “I’m up, yeah?” He thought hard, but he couldn’t come up with things he hadn’t done that weren’t already said. Then it hit him. If he said it, it would be embarrassing. He didn’t have anything better, though. “Never have I ever had sex.”

Silence crashed over the group, it was agonizing. No one spoke for a long time until Clint said, “Like… not at all?”

Steve shook his head; he knew at this point he was redder than a lobster with a sunburn. Thankfully, no one laughed, not even Tony. However, it didn’t help that literally everyone took a drink. Steve cleared his throat, standing hastily. “I’m going to bed, I’m exhausted. Goodnight.”

There were chimes of farewells; no one asked him to stay. As he rounded the corner to the elevator, he heard Bucky say something along similar lines. He pressed the up button near violently, dread suddenly washing over him. He loved his best friend, but he didn’t want to be in an elevator with him after the night’s events. He was incredibly humiliated. He practically punched the thing, cursing himself wordlessly.

“Hitting it won’t make the car come any faster, Stevie,” Bucky jested, standing beside him. “Some game, huh? I had no clue it would go that way, if I did, I’d have told Stark to go fu—”

“Buck,” Steve warned, giving him that famous look of disapproval. Before either could continue, the  _ ding _ of the elevator sounded and the door slid open.

They slipped in and Bucky pressed the button for their shared floor. They were the only two in the tower who didn’t have a floor to themselves; it wasn’t because Tony didn’t have the room, in fact, there were enough floors to house another forty people at least. No, it was because Steve insisted Bucky stay close to him when he finally moved in. Bucky obliged because he didn’t trust himself or anyone else in the building enough to live on his own floor.

Silence fell over them. Steve pushed himself against the wall that granted the most space between him and his companion. He couldn’t bring his eyes up from the ground, praying that the elevator would go faster even though it already zipped through each story. He could feel eyes on him, calculating him.

“Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” he mumbled. Bucky’s eyes narrowed. The door opened with another  _ ding _ , and he lifted himself up quickly, stepping out without his gaze leaving his feet. “Goodnight, Buck.”

He was about to open his door when he was yanked by his bicep, catching him off guard. He stumbled ungracefully, turning with a shocked look on his face to see Bucky, arms crossed over his chest. He was a respectable distance from Steve, he didn’t want to seem overly confrontational. He asked, “Are you trying to avoid me?”

“No,” Steve said immediately. He tried to come up with an excuse that didn’t expose anything embarrassing, but it was futile.

“Steve, you might be able to fool everyone else in the goddamn world, but I can tell when you’re lying. What the hell is going on? Was it the game? It’s stupid, it doesn’t mean anything, and you know it. Who cares if you’ve seen porn? Or had a sex dream about a team member? It’s completely normal.”

“It’s not that, I—”

“Then what is it? I don’t like it when things get tense between us, and I feel like that’s exactly what’s happening.”

“It’s the fact that I’m a 90—nearly 100—year old virgin,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not just that—it’s the fact that I’ve missed out on so many experiences in life because I was  _ frozen _ and… and because I thought—” He stopped himself. He knew he said too much and now he really needed to think of a good lie and he really needed to convince Bucky it was the truth.

“You thought...?” Bucky tilted his head expectantly.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, his mind filled with static. _Come up with something—anything—now_ , he screamed internally. _Jesus, make something up!_ There was nothing, nothing at all. He groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Because I thought the only person I ever wanted to have those experiences with—the only person I’ve ever been _in love with_ —died.”

He anticipated for Bucky to storm off, yell, express disgust, but none of that happened. The absence of sound made him anxious. He removed himself, looking up with dread. He searched for a clue of some kind even though he knew he wouldn’t get anything. Hesitantly, Bucky stepped forward, closing most of the gap between them. He was testing the water, Steve knew but didn’t know what exactly he was testing. He took a second step, their bodies inches apart. He slowly reached up with his right arm, brushing his thumb over Steve’s cheekbone softly, which made Steve’s breathing hitch. He trailed his fingers along the jawline, resting at Steve’s chin. It felt like years before he pulled Steve down, slotting their lips together in a tender kiss. As if he’d done it a million times, Steve instantly wrapped one arm around Bucky’s waist while the other hand ran through his dark hair and made a home at the back of his head. They only broke away when their lungs begged for oxygen.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Wow,” Steve said lamely, dumbfounded and dizzy. Bucky chuckled as he grabbed at his friend’s hips, kissing him once more. Feeling his partner’s stubble across his cheeks on top of being kissed drove Steve absolutely wild. He whined when his body was guided forward, hips flush against each other. The friction made him realize that they were both hard, straining in their jeans which made it all the more hotter. “Buck….”

“Yeah, doll?” he asked, smirking at the whimper the pet name caused.

Steve blushed profusely, falling quiet as he confessed, “I want you.” Bucky’s eyes widened. He stammered on and on about not wanting to rush Steve, didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, they didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want to, and…. “Buck, shh—I want to do this—I’ve always wanted to do this—with you. Only you, sweetheart. I’m ready. Hell, I’m more than ready.” 

He still hesitated, “You sure about this, baby doll?”

“Yes, I’m so sure,” he breathed out. “Especially if you keep calling me that.”

“You like it when I call you ‘doll?’” he hummed, feigning innocence. Steve nodded, eyes fluttering shut when his partner bit his earlobe. “You wanna show me your room, pretty boy?”

They stumbled in, giggling as Bucky guided him back to his bed. He sat down and looked up at Bucky with pure adoration as he pulled off his shirt. Bucky followed suit, and Steve’s eyes burned holes into his skin as he stared at the toned abdomen in front of him. He leaned forward to press kisses onto his stomach and hipbones. “You’re so beautiful, Buck.”

This earned a blush, he muttered a ‘shut up, punk’ before reaching for his belt. Steve swatted his hands away, doing it himself. His nimble fingers undid his button and pulled down the zipper, dragging the denim over thick thighs. Bucky kicked them off, mesmerized by his partner’s love and lust filled expression with eyes glued on his hard member through the fabric of his underwear. “Like what you see, doll?”

It was Steve’s turn to say shut up, swiftly taking off the boxers in a fluid motion. Bucky gasped at the feeling of the cool air on his cock, head rolling back. His lover licked his lips hungrily, wrapping them around the tip and sucking lightly. He felt hands in his hair, just holding, as he worked his way down the length. He didn’t get the whole length in his mouth before he gagged, which disappointed him, but he continued by using his hand on whatever he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Bucky growled at the sight, yanking the man off his member and tossing him onto the bed further; he removed the rest of Steve’s clothing.

Although inexperienced, Steve instinctively spread his legs so his lover could situate in between them. He sighed at the feeling of Bucky’s hand wrapping around his dick and pumping methodically. He reached up, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulder so he got the picture, and brought their lips together. They stayed like that for several minutes until Steve whined, “I’m gonna cum—fuck….”

“That’s right, baby, cum for me,” Bucky breathed out, biting on his partner’s neck and shoulder. “You’re so pretty like this, about to cum from me just touching your cock.”

Steve clawed at his partner’s back and choked out a ‘Bucky!’ as he orgasmed, spilling all over both of their chests. He shuddered, keening at the persistence being taken out on his length, still hard as ever. “Buck—please—fuck! Babe… please, fuck me, please, I need you inside me.”

“Of course, baby doll.” His voice had dropped multiple notes, and it was even rougher than before, making Steve whimper. The two kissed softly, Bucky used one hand to card through the golden hair while the other held onto his lover’s hip. He sat up slowly, hushing Steve, “I’ll be right back, sweetheart, I just need to go get the slick.”

The man underneath him turned red as he nodded. He grinned, rushing to the bathroom in his room. When he returned, he nearly dropped the bottle from seeing Steve touch himself on the bed. Steve twisted his nipples and jerked his hips up, biting his lip. He only stopped when he felt the bed dip and there was a cold, wet finger poised outside his entrance. He stole a chaste kiss as Bucky coaxed his finger in. It was a new feeling, but one he definitely could get used to. “Oh my god.”

“You okay, Stevie?”

He nodded, whispering ‘more’ as he ground down. Bucky obliged, pushing in further and thrusting for a while, then added another digit. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds Steve made below him, who gripped the sheets. Bucky peppered kisses to Steve’s inner thighs, knowing the feeling of his beard drove his lover crazy. He scissored his fingers and added a third when he felt little resistance. Steve felt so full, already close to finishing again. Before he knew it, he was screaming curse words mixed with his lover’s name as he came for a second time. “Oh, my—fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—holy shit, Bucky. Please—I want you, I want you in me.”

Wordlessly, Bucky took out his fingers and poured lube onto his member and spread it around with a groan. He rested his tip just outside of Steve, and he looked at his partner, silently asking for permission. He entered slowly once Steve nodded fervently. Both moaned at the feeling as soon as their hips touched. Steve felt like he was being split down the middle, but he loved it. Bucky thought he was going to come just from the feeling of being inside Steve and seeing how damn gorgeous he was below him, frozen until he was urged on to move.

He dragged himself backward until the tip was the only thing left. He leaned over his partner, caging him in with his arms. He intertwined their fingers above their heads, he touched their foreheads and smiled as their lips came together. He thrust in at a slow pace, relishing in the noises that Steve made.

After about ten minutes, Steve cried, “please—fuck—harder, babe.” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice, he quickened his movements while deepening the thrusts. “Buck—oh my god—shit, you make me feel so full.”

Bucky didn’t know if Steve was trying to talk dirty, but goddamn was he doing a fantastic job. He growled, tightening his grip on his hands when he heard Steve yelp. He halted his movements, not because he was afraid he hurt his partner, but because he knew the spot he just hit inside all too well, knew how good it felt. He rolled his hips in a circle, making sure his tip was rubbing on it. “How did that feel, doll?”

“So… so fucking good, Buck,” Steve panted in response. “How… how are you—fuck—doing that? Buck, don’t stop.”

His partner chuckled and continued to grind while interchanging with rough thrusts. He tangled his fingers into the light hair and bit down on his lover’s shoulder. He used his free hand to play with Steve’s nipples, which made him clench around the member inside him. Bucky moaned, his climax nearing, and he knew that Steve was close too. “Cum for me, baby doll.”

Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and matched his movements with his thrusts. Steve mewled at it, hands scrambling to find purchase on anything, finally settling on the pillow under his head. “Yes—fuck—yesyesyesyes, Bucky please.”

As soon as Bucky thumbed his partner’s slit, he came for a third time that night while yelling Bucky’s name at the top of his lungs. His chest, covered in the thick white liquid, heaved as he continued being thrust into. Bucky felt the muscles tighten around his length, and that was all it took for him to finish, spilling his load inside.

After clean up, the two cuddled together under the covers. Bucky kissed Steve’s temple gently. Steve was the first to speak, “That was… amazing. Thank you.”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “No, Stevie, thank you. That was the best damn orgasm I’ve ever had, period. And it was even better because I got to see your ‘o’ face.”

“Shut up,” Steve groaned, covering his blushing face with a hand.

“Never,” Bucky retorted, grinning.


End file.
